


The Metal Sang

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: Even after War defeated Abaddon, Ulthane still feels the sting of the part he played in the Apocalypse.





	The Metal Sang

Ulthane hammered mindlessly at the shapeless piece of adamantine. Nothing was the same since he played his part in the Apocalypse, each weapon and piece of armor devoid of the Maker’s touch. The metal had once sung to him, had once told him its true shape. It grew as silent and lifeless as the shattered Earth.

He had hoped, now that War had killed Abaddon and set right the Balance, that this cloud would be gone from him. But the Balance wasn’t restored, was it? What was done was done, and it could not be undone.

In the midst of his dark mood, a small group entered his forge.

Brittle, wingless, tailless, one spoke, “Hey, Big Guy. Long time, no see.”

The Black Hammer turned. The dented metal fell to the floor in time with the Maker’s knees. As he gathered himself and ran to embrace the familiar wee lads and lasses, a hum echoed through the forge.

The metal sang.


End file.
